Terse fidgets
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: "You can say more than ten words at a time," Christen jokes, a slightly smile on his lips. "You don't have to be so terse, we're not rationing conversations." / Denmark/Netherlands on their first date. Written for 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love.


Names used: **Denmark** (_Christen_), **Netherlands** (_Marijn_), **Belgium** (_Emma_/_Emmy_), **Luxembourg** (_Lammert_), **Norway** (_Lukas_), **Sweden** (_Berwald_)

Author's note: 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love Tumblr request (kickyainthehead): « 14 Days request/idea: Netherlands/Denmark; first date (AU or not it doesn't matter.) Thank you! :D »

I see them as having a very equal, bro-like relationship even when it's romantic. Because Denmark is always Denmark and Netherlands is always Netherlands and that's just how they roll.

* * *

**Terse fidgets**

He hangs up his cellphone, tucking it into his back pocket and rolling his eyes. Why Lukas felt it necessary to call and remind Christen that he didn't have to fuck like an animal on the first date, the Dane would never know. Wasn't the man home doing the Swede? He was no one to lecture and they both knew it.

A hand on his shoulder takes Christen's attention, turning to find the Dutch nation standing behind him. The man, with his face set in stone (not unlike Lukas and thus something that didn't bother Christen in the least), leans down to kiss each of Christen's cheeks as if he was the French nation or his Belgian sister.

"Here," and Marijn holds out a bouquet of three flowers: marguerite daisies, the Dane's favorite. "Emmy insisted." Christen chuckles.

"Tell your sister thanks for me then. Shall we go in?"

* * *

At the table Marijn fidgets which was more than unusual for him. Christen has never felt uncomfortable with the Dutchman (well, he's not sure he's ever felt uncomfortable with anyone beyond an angered Lukas and he was very much justified in that) so the action intrigues him, playing with the petals of his daisies and stealing glances at the man. Marijn fidgets with the menu, his napkin, and now the bottom of his scarf draped over his leg.

"You look sexy," Christen offers. "Then again, you always do." In his normal color scheme of tan and blue, today a pressed shirt (no undershirt, the Dane notes with interest, licking his lips) and pressed pants.

"Lammert insisted." Christen raises an eyebrow so Marijn elaborates, "He said a gentleman must always be dressed to impress on a first date." The man rolls his eyes, almost as annoyed at his brother as he always is at Antonio. "Like we've never met before."

"Eh, always worth the effort." The Dane would rather not relay how freaked out he had been in what to wear tonight that he'd made an emergency call to Oslo for Lukas's approval on everything. "How is your brother?"

"Good."

"Sister?"

"Good."

"Marijn?"

"Yeah?"

"You can say more than ten words at a time," Christen jokes, a slightly smile on his lips. "You don't have to be so terse, we're not rationing conversations."

Marijn presses his lips together to form a straight line as their food and beer are brought out. When the waitress leaves the Dutchman asks, "You don't think this is weird?" Fork half-way to his mouth Christen stares at him, blinking his eyes.

"No," he sighs. "I've had this before, I'm used to the sauce–"

"I meant our date."

Christen allows himself the first bite, watching Marijn watch him. He takes a sip of beer before commenting, "Why should I find it weird? We can go on dates, like any other young adult."

"I don't date," the man says flat out.

"Why not? It's fun!" Marijn gives him a look that very much challenges that assertion. "It can be fun, if you let it."

"I don't like relationships," the man mumbles almost miserably before taking a big sip of beef, wiping his mouth. "Emmy and even Lammert do, but I don't. If it takes work it's not worth it to me. I like young women and I like one-night stands."

"How romantic," Christen murmurs, pretty sure this wasn't what first date chatter was suppose to be but intrigued all the same. He'd known Marijn for years, spent endless hours with him, but he's not sure he's ever heard the man talk about himself like this. "I suppose this is sort of a weird exercise, us on a first date."

"I don't like it," Marijn complains. "It feels like I'm only here for sex."

That piques the Dane's interest. "Oh?"

"I'm not," the man huffs. "I–" He stutters, his cheeks burning a little bit red. "I like you, for you."

"Good," the Dane sighs. "I like you for you too."

* * *

After dinner they go sit by canals, Marijn talking about the different bikes that go across the other side of the water. Then he comments on the various boats. He talks about the history of the canals, the buildings, architecture here in Amsterdam. He gets so carried away that Christen isn't sure if the man is aware of his presence anymore.

So the Dane takes charge, grabbing his companion's head and smashing their lips together which very much has the desired effect of getting Marijn's undivided attention.

"We– don't– have to–" the Dutch nation gets out between kisses but Christen is having none of it.

"Shut up and fuck me." At that Marijn's face lights up.

* * *

They'd barely made it back to the hotel room and now that they'd spent their energy, Christen laying perpendicular to Marijn with his head off the edge of the mattress– well the Dane had to admit, this was a pretty nice room.

The Dutchman stroking his bare thigh, Christen murmurs, "Know you don't like relationships but how 'bout giving us a chance?"

"After just one date?" Marijn teases.

"Let's just say I can imagine spending several centuries near you."

He can't see the man as his laugh fills the room, but all the same Christen would call this a very successful first date indeed.


End file.
